


Brotherly Love and Bullets

by satinalove



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'cus they're bros, AU, Gaara bailing his big bro out, Gen, Kankuro Having a Bad Day, Kankuro cussing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinalove/pseuds/satinalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say- Naruto AU where Kankuro is in a firefight and Gaara bails his ass out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love and Bullets

Lifting his modified pistols and aiming down the hallway, Kankuro thought back to what had gotten him into this firefight. It had started out as such a decent day too.  
  
He’d gone to see his father, gotten his orders, and set out. Chatted a bit with Baki before picking up ammo and other such necessities before heading to the target.  
  
Of course, the universe hated him, so finding that the man he’d been sent out to neutralize was more than the usual soft Yakuza leader was an unwelcome surprise. The tall bastard had spotted him and his intentions by the time Kankuro had come into sight- disguised as one of the man’s own lackeys.  
  
_Fuck. Would figure. Why can’t anything in my life be easy?_  Accepting that the universe had it out for him he quickly brought up his magnum 45’s and opened fire. He’d managed to catch the jackass in the shoulder before the target had started firing back.  
  
Which was why he was now taking cover behind a wall, plaster chipping off from the bullets hitting it- apparently the guy had a AK 47. Kankuro was fucked. _He can’t keep it up forever- eventually he’s gonna run out of bullets. I should have just stayed in bed._  
  
Sighing again he thought of his siblings. They’d been doing so well too… He heard a sound behind him, and spinning he brought up his guns, ready to blow away the bastard who thought they could sneak up on him. A short red-head came into sight, flicking out throwing daggers from his wrists and diving over to where Kankuro had his back to the wall. He was covered in blood.  
  
“’Bout time you got here, bro,” Kankuro snorted, beyond relieved. Gaara nodded, eyeing the wall across from them. Of course the blood wasn’t his- Gaara preferred a ‘hands on’ approach. “So,” he asked conversationally as he reloaded his own weapon, “you got a plan or we gonna wing it?”  
  
Glinting green eyes flicked over to the door before Gaara threw a dagger into the eye of a new jackass. He went down with a strangled yell, barely audible over the gunfire.  
  
“Wing it.”  
  
Kankuro nodded. “Okay then. We got any strategic advantages?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Fuck. Kankuro huffed, edging closer the the opening, peering out cautiously. The gunfire had stopped for the moment. Brown eyes went wide at the empty hallway, target nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Fuck! They jetted out!”  
  
Gaara moved, almost flying over the debris, Kankuro one step behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on, sharing a drink, Kankuro slapped his little brother on the back with a drunken grin. “You’re a good lil’ bro, bro,” he hiccuped. “Couldn’ta done it withou’ ya!”  
  
Gaara took a sip of his own drink, one brow raised. “I know.”  
  
Pouting, dark brown eyes glared. “Y’ could a’ leasht _pretend_ ya likes me!”  
  
A small slim hand patted Kankuro’s unruly locks, expression blank as ever excepting for an amused glint in green eyes. “I know.”  
  
“Jackass.”


End file.
